1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to cycling, and more particularly to a bicycle training stand.
2. Description of Related Art
With a bicycle installed on, a bicycle training stand provides different levels of resistance to the rear wheel to simulate outdoor conditions. In this way, a bicycle rider can train indoors with preferred difficulties. A conventional training stand disclosed in Taiwan patent NO. M293048 includes a supporting frame, a resistance provider, and two threaded rods. The resistance provider is provided at a bottom of the supporting frame, and the threaded rods are provided at two opposite sides on a top of the supporting frame. Each threaded rod has a clamping member to clamp two ends of an axle of a bicycle wheel to firmly fix a bicycle on the training stand. While operating, the bicycle wheel and the resistance provider contact each other, and the resistance therebetween is controlled by the resistance provider.
To engage the bicycle wheel with the conventional bicycle training stand, a user has to adjust the position of each clamping member by screwing the threaded rods. However, screwing the threaded rods is usually a bothersome process, which makes the installation not efficient enough.